Starcrossed
by Cypri
Summary: Held back from chasing after his mate, Derek suffers through separation when a letter arrives for him that will change his life forever. If it's duty against the heart, fate showes its crulest side: 'My love, my soul, I bid you farewell, For only the gods and fates can tell, If ever again we will find our way To meet again for one last day.' Because Stiles says his goodbeyes...


After life pretty much sucked I've finally found time to write again. It's not much and all started with the poem I wrote thinking about Sterek and then grew into it… sorta. So all story and text elements are mine, apart from the characters. Those belong to Jeff Davis, who hopefully will stop torturing poor Stiles so damn much in the second part of Season 5. At least I hope so. Now please enjoy reading this! J

Derek was pacing. He had begged his mother, Deaton and Laura to soften their hearts, had tried to bribe Peter, had tried to sneak to the harbor multiple times, but the watchmen or guards his family had stationed all over town had always spotted him before he could sneak on board of a ship that could take him to where his heart already was. Once upon a time he had sworn to never love again. After Paige, Kate, Jen… no, Julia and even Braeden… He had given up and become 'The stonehearted prince' or whatever the people had called him. Yet one stormy, grey day he had met the two princes Scott McCall and Stiles 'I'm not telling you my real name under any circumstances or torture' Stilinski. Scott had been bitten by a rogue werewolf and had become a ward of the Hales until he could control himself. Derek had been named Scott's mentor and gotten the responsibility of teaching him control. Reluctantly he had said yes, not knowing that where Scott went, Stiles followed and the other way around. While Derek was annoyed by the happy sunshine mentality of Scott, who had surprisingly good control over his wolf – all because of his best friend's unorthodox trainings methods on the long journey on the ship, or so Scott had told him one day in training – he was more than tempted to not only cut Stiles' tong out, strangle him and then rip his throat out… with his teeth. Not necessarily in that order and not necessarily that way because after only a few weeks of murderous thoughts towards the never silent man, Derek noticed that he'd prefer to get the man's tong under control with his own, to take his breath through wandering touches and lay his teeth on that slender neck to claim its owner for himself, the mating bite visible for everyone.

When he noticed his attraction and confused feelings for his student's best friend and brother, the tension between them grew. The easy banter between them that had developed over the last weeks and months changed into fights, screaming matches really, that made everyone around them grow more and more uncomfortable and annoyed. It really shouldn't have surprised him at all when his mother, the ever patient and most kind Alpha he knew existed, threw them into the dungeon usually used for rampaging, newly bitten wolves and refused to let them out until they talked their shit through. After screaming at each other for about two hours or something Stiles finally yelled a 'fuck it all' and kissed Derek mid rant. After that day their fighting turned back into light bantering and little gestures of affection at day and a shared bed at night. They were happy and people were happy for them, spreading the rumor Stiles had broken a curse that had put upon Derek by one of the traitorous witches he had laid with all those years back.

Then slowly, so slowly Stiles had pulled back from him, got dubious letters he hid from Derek or burned right after he had read them. At first Derek hadn't seen a problem in it, after all he hadn't told Stiles about his deepest secrets either, but it got painful obvious that something was wrong when he started sleeping in his own room again, avoided most of their kisses and their bantering got a tense undertone, while the whisky-golden eyes still looked at him so full of love and affection that was slowly clouded with such a deep sadness every time they looked at each other that Derek believed to have done something wrong, hurt his mate – not that he had told him that he was, he didn't know how Stiles would react and feared rejection – somehow and it made his stomach churn. It all came to an end one day at breakfast. A melancholic atmosphere lay over the castle that morning when suddenly Stiles cleared his throat into the raging, unusual silence.

"Talia, I have to ask you for a favor." Everyone looked up surprised at the young man, the breakfast come to a halt.

"I'll try the best I can. What is it Stiles?" The prince had shut out every emotion from his features, his eyes pressed close while his heart was nearly beating out of his chest and the sad-guilty scent coming from his lover overtook the room.

"I have to ask you for a ship to take me home. Scott has become part of your pack, found and claimed his mate…" Stiles' scent turned sour for a second, resignation and disappointment mixed with sadness. Scott grinned proudly at the delicate Kitsune by his side, apparently scent blind for his brother, just like Kira, who stared adoringly at the puppy like man by her side. Talia frowned, Laura and Cora shared an alarmed look and Derek felt like he was forgetting how to breathe.

"And knowing that he'll be safe here gives me enough reason to follow my father's call to return back home. The disputes with the Whittmores have cooked up over our leave but there might be a chance for a diplomatic solution. Therefore my father needs a representative heir. For Scott to be able to bond with Kira I had to step up as Crown Prince, so it's my responsibility to be dutiful to my country." Derek's hands started shaking as he saw Stiles' balled fists under the table. When he tried to reach out for him Stiles pulled away and his heart sank as he got an idea of what the 'diplomatic solution' could be.

"Stiles…" The prince shook his head when he whispered his name and nearly soundless answered.

"I already accepted." Talia's eyes widened and Derek couldn't remember how to breathe at all.

"Please excuse me, my Queen, I think I lost my appetite. I'll be in my rooms. Please inform me when the ship will be ready for my departure." Apparently that finally snapped Scott out of his lovesick world because he called after his brother with shock and horror written all over his face as he hasted towards the door, to catch up with him.

Derek was snapped out of his upcoming panic attack by the dungeon doors opening. After his 25th try to go after his mate, to break the promised wedding and help them find another way to achieve peace, they had locked him in. He let his hand sink from where he had slammed it into the wall again and again in his hopeless rage about the emptiness in his chest he had felt since he woke from a nightmare a few days ago. A nightmare about his mate leaving this world. The person who strode into his temporary home was his mother, a letter in her hands.

"This came for you this morning. Scott got one, too." Derek pulled in a large breath through his nose and with even how faint the scent on the wax and paper was, his knees still turned to butter and his heart beat stronger at the familiar flavor in his nose and on his tong. With steadier hands than he had thought he'd be able to he took the letter and broke the seal. In the too familiar handwriting there was a poem written down in the middle of the page.

 _My love, my soul, I bid you farewell,_

 _For only the gods and fates can tell,_

 _If ever again we will find our way_

 _To meet again for one last day._

 _We might not be kings, yet, nor beggars nor foe,_

 _Haven't touched the sky high nor the dirt below,_

 _Our parting was not what we ever had planned,_

 _The morals and duties and rules, all be damned!_

 _So I beg the stars for one last wish,_

 _Before I'll accept Thanatos' dish._

 _For yours, I pray, that it will be,_

 _The last face that I'll ever see._

 _So do not grieve, please don't be scared,_

 _For in another live we will be paired!_

 _Not time, not space, not death shall part,_

 _What gods and fates and love did start._

 _With time my words will have reached you,_

 _I hope before the rumors do,_

 _Of how upon a lonely cliff,_

 _A lone stone stands, just made of tiff._

A roar tore from his throat nearly at the same time as Scott howled, followed by an unbelievable loud crashing noise that let the castle walls shake. His mother blinked surprised but caught him before he completely crashed into the hard ground, a worried look shot towards the ceiling.

"Derek? I know it hurts that he'll marry another but…" His growl made her back away from him, or so he thought, because there was nothing but red in his sight.

"I could have done something! I could have saved him, but you kept me here! You locked me in a dungeon while I could have…" Derek's body shook, every fiber of his body burning with rage and something else, something more primal and instinctual. When his sight cleared he noticed the change of perspective. It was lower than normal, less colorful and for the first time in weeks his head wasn't run over by his thoughts. There were only two. One: His mate was gone from the world of the living. Second: He had to get out of his prison! A woman stepped into his sight, a smile on her face and her hands outstretched towards him but her smell made him flinch back. Something was wrong, something about his mate… oh, right. She had kept him away, held him back from chasing after his mate. He growled and finally she stopped. She said something but it didn't make sense to him. She still smelled wrong. There were other scents floating to him. There was another one, his mate's brother, who shared his pain, pack, who didn't know jet that his mate was gone… all the people who had loved his mate, none of them knew. The woman was edging back towards the door, was trying to lock him up again. He looked at the one thing inside his cell that smelled like his mate, but he knew he didn't want it, it was too painful and the scent too far gone already.

His body tensed when he heard the door getting closed. He couldn't stay here, he had to find what was left of his mate! He ran forward and didn't stop when the door was slammed shut with him in between it and the wall. He yelped in pain but kept fight against the door and the hands trying to shove him back inside. He bit and writhed until the hands were finally gone and the door gave. Not caring for his rips and the pain he just ran. Through the labyrinth of halls and yards and more halls. He didn't stop when he reached walking paths, then roads and then streets, he only slowed down when he had reached the harbor as he made his way towards the pier that led out to the furthest point out into the direction his mate had always told him his home was until the day he had told him that his home was now with him, where he had returned to against his own will because of duty.

And so the story goes:

The mournful howl that he sent over the ocean was heard through the whole town, some say even the whole country. The wolf didn't leave his spot for weeks the people say, not when a ship came to tell the news of its mate's death, not when his family came to see him, not even to eat something. So the people started taking care of him and when the time came for the ship to sail off again another prince came down from the castle and they stepped on the ship, together with a few others and sailed to a foreign shore where the prince had once come from, bitten by a monster and seeking for help. The prince brought peace to his home while the wolf separated from them and searched every piece of coast for the rumored hidden grave of the late Crone Prince, made of crystal by the fates themselves. Some who had seen it even said there was a beating heart in that crystal. Years later, when not only the country was at peace again but flourishing the prince set out to find his wolf friend. They found him on an isolated cliff, turned into crystal on a grave with a tiff headstone, forever protecting his mate's eternal slumber.

It's an OS to a longer story I might think about writing once I get around finishing my other stuff. I'm working and studying and volunteering right now, so I have no idea whenever that will be. Thank you for reading, please leave a comment of any kind, so I can get back into writing a bit better or can just sit here, reading them and grin like a maniac. xD Have a great day and Marry Christmas to all of you!


End file.
